THIS JUST GOT A WHOLE LOT MORE COMPLICATED
by shortyschur
Summary: Alicia used to be one of the guys. She moved but she's back in westchester for high school. She's friends with the guys and joins PC. She starts dating derrick, then josh, then he cheats on her, then there a new kid! 1 word sums up her life COMPLICATED!


Josh's POV:

I found my friends hanging outside the school laughing. I walked over.

"Hey guys. Sup?

"Nothing much." they replied together.

I look over and out comes the pretty committee from the shiny range rover.

We have been friends with them for a while now but sometimes they get on our nerves.

But thats not what catches my eye. Behind that range rover a limo drops off the most gorgers girl I have ever seen in my life. All of our jaws drop at the sight of her. She is wearing skinny jeans with a black jeweled top and 5 inch heels to show off her long thin legs. Her black straight long hair is down with a black hairband in it. She is wearing just enough makeup to still look natural. She tops off the outfit with an oversized Betsy Johnson Bag. Everything about her is perfect. For some particular reason she is walking towards us.

"Hey guys." she says

"Um do we know you?" Questioned Cam.

"Yeah do we?" I asked the beautiful girl.

"O come on Hotz you don't remember the girl who made you pack her whole room for her because she was still in denial!" She screamed.

"Alicia?" gasped Kemp.

"Yup. My dad got a better job offer so we moved back here!" She said excitedly.

I just stood there in awe.

"Well when you all pick up your jaws and actually remember how to speak I'll be inside. See you later!" She said and walked into the brown building.

"Boy has she changed." Cam said.

"Yeah she's hot" Derrick said.

" Yeah I agree." Kemp said.

"Totally." Dempsey agreed.

"Let's invite her over to hang out tonight." Cam suggested.

"Yeah." I said speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"Yeah I'll ask her at lunch." Derrick said.

And with that the guys walked off to their own classes.

As I walked into the lunch room Derrick waved me over. I sat down and so did all of the guys. Alicia had just walked in and had her lunch in hand. Derrick waved her over, she smiled, and sat down. The guys could tell all the girls even the pretty committee envied her and the boys wanted her badly.

"So what has happened since the day I left. I wanna know everything!" She said excitedly.

Josh remembered that day crystal clear.

"_Alicia its time to get up." I said shaking her with Derrick._

" _Why? I don't want this day to be. How could I want to move." She said sadly._

"_Well your mom told us that you haven't even started packing your room and we can see that, so we called the guys and there on their way to help." Derrick said smiling._

"_Haha your the best guys!" She said while hugging Derrick and I._

_DING DONG._

"_Well there here so you get the door and I'll get dressed." Alicia said and hoped out of bed. The boys went down stairs. She went into her enormous closet and picked out a pair of jean shorts and a plain black v-neck with black flip-flops. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and didn't bother putting on makeup even though she rarely did anyway._

_The boys came up and she opened the door. "Woah. We have alot to pack!" Dempsey exclaimed._

"_Ugh don't remind me." She groaned. _

_For the next 3 and a half hours they packed up everything and put it in the moving truck._

_The group of best friends sat in the empty room together._

"_Wow its never looked so empty." I said._

"_Yeah it feels so lost." Alicia agreed._

"_I can't believe you are moving to California." Cam added._

"_I know and were all going to miss you so much." Kemp replied._

"_Alicia it's time." Her mother called from downstairs._

"_Well this is it." Alicia said as they walked downstairs, out the door, and into the driveway. The boys stood in a line as they said there goodbyes._

"_Derrick... You'll always been my brother and you better keep your phone on every second cause if you miss my call..." Alicia was interrupted._

"_I know I know you'll kiss my ass." Derrick said smiling. He gave her a hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Next she moved to Dempsey._

"_You'll always be science buddy remember that. I don't know who I'll use to get detention in my new school" She joked._

"_It won't be the same." He replied back. She gave him a big hug and smiled as she reached Kemp.._

"_Kemp... please stay out of trouble. Let's keep it down to one detention a week." She said smiling._

"_I'll miss you so much Leesh." He said. They hugged and she moved on to Cam._

"_Cam. I don't know who I'll use to give me pointers in gym class, I'll miss you so much." She said and they gave each other a big hug. She moved onto last but not least...Josh_

"_You will always be my best friend in the whole world you know that J?"_

"_I know Leesh, I know." I said while hugging her. She whispered in his ear "I Love You Josh Forever." She pulled away as a tear slid down her cheek. She placed a piece of paper in his pocket, gave one last wave, and got into her car. As they drove away he pulled out the piece of paper and there written in Alicia's handwriting was:_

Forever Josh, Forever- Leesh

I had never thrown out that piece of paper its still in my pocket.

'Well since lunch is almost over and there's a lot to tell how about you come over to my house with the guys and we can hang out." Derrick suggested.

"Yeah. That would be great."

**After School At Derricks**

"So tell me what you guys have been doing lately." Alicia asked. "Any girlfriends." She winked.

"Um my girlfriends name is Claire." Cam said shyly.

"Awwww I can't wait to meet her." "My girlfriends name is Massie." Derrick said.

"and mine is named Dylan." Kemp said.

"Im single but not for long...I'm asking out Stacey soon." said Dempsey.

"Nice bro! O and I'm dating Kristen." I said. I used to like Alicia but now I have Kristen right.

"O okay." Alicia said.

"So what about you? Any boyfriends?" Cam asked interested.

"Um i had one Matt, but broke up with him because i wasn't interested anymore." She replied.

"O well thats cool." I said.

"Well your clothing sure changed a lot too." Kemp said looking scanning her body.

"Well yeah I mean I took a fashion class in California and just liked fashion. I especially like shoes! ahahaha" She said excitedly.

**tell them all i know now shout it from the rooftops write it cross the skyline all we had is gone now.**

She grabbed her blackberry from her purse and picked it up.

"Hey yeah your outside kay see you in a minute." She hung up and grabbed her stuff.

"Hey guys sorry but I gotta go my mom wants me to start unpacking."

"Well we could help if you want." Dempsy asked.

"That would be awesome guys. Well lets go I'll tell my mom we will walk."

Hey mom yeah were gonna walk kay c ya.

"She's going shopping so we will be there alone."

**At the Rivera Estate**

"Woah. Your new house is huge." Derrick said.

"Yeah I know its so cool." I said.

"Thanks." Alicia said while leading them to her room. She opened the door to show the boys millions of boxes needed to be unpacked. Her room was very big though with a walk in closet and a private bathroom. She had a big queen sized bed and her walls were pink.

"Okay Kemp and Dempsey work on unpacking my electronics which those boxes are over by my desk. Don't break anything please." She joked. "Then Cam and Derrick you guys can help me and Josh unpack my clothes which the clothing boxes are all over." She said smiling.

"Let's do it."

They grab boxes and dig in. After a few hours her electronics are all set up on her desk and they are programming her brand new mac. They have finally finished her closet, and just have her bathroom and the remaining boxes in her room. She does her bathroom solo while they finish in her room.

"Hey Leesh sorry but we gotta go to soccer practice." I said. I was disappointed but as team captain I couldn't be late and neither could the guys.

" O okay but I'll see you tomorrow at school."

**The next morning at the Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's POV:**

Alicia woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then blew out her hair to make sure it fell perfectly down her back. She then walked into her big closet and looked for something to wear. She chose dark wash skinny jeans, a ruffle top from RL, Marc Jacobs Oversized black bag, and black paten leather Steve Madden 5 inch pumps. She applied some makeup and walked out the door and into the limo. She checked her white Michael Kors watch and saw that she had 5 minutes to get to school. She checked her phone to see that she had 4 texts all from the guys telling her to meet them outside. She hopped out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said.

**Josh's POV:**

"Hey Leesh." I said giving her a hug.

"Can I talk to you for a second Alicia?" Derrick asked.

"Sure lets take a walk its okay if I miss first period. I'll see you guys at lunch."

What did he want to ask her. I just know that he broke up with Massie yesterday.

**Derrick's POV:**

I'm going to ask Alicia out we were secretly dating before she left and tried the long distance thing but it didn't work out.

"So whatcha wanna talk to me about. You can tell me anything." She said sweetly.

"Well you know when we broke up because the long distance thing wasn't working?" She nodded." Well I dated Massie to try to get over you but when you came back all the old feelings came back to me and I broke up with her last night. I didn't want to date her if I didn't truly like her so I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." I asked her nervously. I swept my shagging dirty blonde hair out of my eyes and I saw her leaning in to kiss me.

**Alicia's POV:**

Me and Derrick kissed. It felt good. Derrick is so hot! I couldn't help but feel weird that everyone had girlfriends and i was single so maybe me and Derrick would work better this time. We decided we were going to skip school until lunch. When lunch time came around we made our way to the school and sat with the guys.

"D's comming over today do you guys wanna go swimming?" I asked them.

"Can I talk to you Leesh." Derrick said.

"Sure" I replied and we walked into a corner.

"About that I can't come over becasue I have detention for skipping. I skipped last week and they said that if I skipped again it was detention."

"You skipped for me?" I said.

"Well yeah your deffinitley worth it."

"Aww" and I gave him a kiss. When we pulled away i could see Josh's eyes burning through me. I felt bad but its not like he liked me.

**Josh's POV:**

I saw Derrick and Alicia kiss and it killed me. But I'm dating Kristen so why am i jealous?

"Yeah so Leesh I can come over today and swim before practice."

"thanks how about you guys?" she questioned Kemp, Dempsey, and Cam

"I can't cause I have a doctors appointment.

"and neither can we cause we have a double date at slice of heaven sorry."

"Its cool. I'll hang with Josh." She said and my heart skipped a beat.

**After School at the Rivera Estate**

She looked so hot in her bikini. She obviously grew boobs but she was still the thin girl she always was just grown up.

She jumped in with me and we swam around for a while.

**Alicia's POV:**

OMG Josh is so hot in his bathing suit but wait I'm dating Derrick.

"Since when have you been dating Derrick and why I thought you guys were just friends?" he asked.

"why do you care?" i spat.

I hoped out of the pool and knew that what I am going to say might possibly ruin my friendship with him but I have to stop feeling like I like him so I have to shut him out.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"When it inlcuded my friend you do." "Get out." "What? Why?" He asked worriedly.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE JOSH. NOW!" I said angerily. I watched him throw on his shirt and put on his sneakers. Then he ran out and I watched him walk slowly down my driveway. I could feel the tears fall down cheeks. If only he knew how I really felt.

**Josh's POV:**

I cannot believe she just kicked me out. I just wanted to k now what happend betwen those two and she got all defensive. Maybe we shouldn't even be friends. I call her later and try to talk to her and apologize. I feel bad that I made her upset but what did I do?

**Alicia's POV:**

**tell them all i know now shout it from the rooftops write it cross the skyline all we had is gone now.**

Another call from Josh. I pressed the ignore button. I need to stop getting these weird attrated feelings towards him and the only way I'm going to do that is to block him out. I hope he stops trying becuase the more he tries the more it hurts.

**NEXT MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL**

Ughh school. How am i going to face josh? I get up and get into my closet. I pick out a pair of jean shorts, a white sparkly shirt, white wedges, a white hairband, and a white louis vatton bag. I got out of the limo and spotted the guys. I didn't want to go over so I tried to walk into the school. I heard all of the guys calling my name but I ignored them too bad Derrick caught up too me.

"Hey Leesh woah wait up."

I ignored him until he picked me up sideways and brought me over to the guys.

I kept screaming for him to put me down as people stared across the lawn. He just kept laughing.

**Derricks POV:**

Josh already told me that they got in a fight but I wasn't going to bring it up but she ignored us anyway so she left me no choice. I couldn't help but laugh at Alicia screaming at me. Haha.

"I got her guys." I said grinning.

"Haha nice one D." Kemp said high-fiving me as I put Alicia down.

"GUYS REALLY! I'M NOT YOUR TOY DERRICK AND I DON'T APPREICATE BEING MAN-HANDELD. HOW ABOUT YOU ALL JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME. MAYBE MOVING BACK HERE WASN'T A GOOD IDEA AFTER ALL..." Alicia yelled. I felt really bad and I guess I always used to think of her as the tomboy she was before she left but she is grown up and she is definitly pissed.

"Leesh I'm sorry it was just a joke."

"No ones laughing." She said coldly and walked away. My heart broke I like her alot and i feel terrible. I guess she went home early because she wasn't there the at lunch.

"Guys what are we gonna do I feel terrible." Josh said.

"You do? How about me? She was my girlfriend."

Josh cringed when I said girlfriend for some reason and I don't know why.

"Well we should give her some space." Cam suggested.

"What so she has time to move back? No way I'm going over after school." Kemp said.

"We have practice." I said.

"So what? and I would think you would drop everything for her but i guess not." and with that he walked away.

**Alicia's POV:**

I'm not going to get upset over the fight that I'm having with the guys. I'm older now and they can't treat me like I'm a guy. I'm tired of it. I walk upstairs and go over to my computer. It's after 3 so school should be getting out. I feel kinda bad about yelling at them but then again they did deserve it. DING DONG. The door bell rings so I walk downstairs and open the door. There standing there is Kemp, Cam, and Dempsey holding balloons and flowers.

"Hmmm. I'm still debating if I should let you in." I said smirking.

"Haha well were still comming in even if you don't want us too. Were sorry for whatever we did Leesh." Kemp said.

"Guys its fine its just I'm not the same girl I was before and I'm not one of the guys so I would prefer not to be treated like one." I said truthfully.

"Were really sorry and we promise we won't treat you like that ever." Cam said.

''Yeah'' Dempsey agreed.

"And the most surprising thing is that my BOYFRIEND didn't even show up to apologize." I said harshly. I was clearly pissed off. If he cared about me at all what so ever then he should be here.

"Yeah about that...he had practice with Josh." Cam said wishing I would drop it.

"But you came and he didn't care." I spat.

"Well whatever. We actually have to go to practice we just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Aww thats so sweet. Well thank you guys and have fun at practice."

I waved to them as they walked out of the door.

I grabbed her phone and went to the limo. When I glanced at her phone to see a new text message from Josh.

**Hey, We need to talk- Josh**

**There's nothing to talk about. O, and thanks for checking up on me this afternoon.- Leesh**

I knew she was being harsh but it was the truth. I got in the backseat and told her driver John to head to the mall. I walked in, and spent the next hour and a half shopping. Icame home with 3 pairs of jeans 2 pairs of high heels 1 pair of boots and 4 tops and to top it off 1 new purse. I was quite satifisfied but became lonely quickly when I realized her parents had gone on a business trip for the week and I would be alone. I walked up to my room and opened the door to see Josh sitting in her desk chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dropping my bags on the wood floor.

"I need to talk to you." He explained.

"Okay, talk." I said coldly.

"I know your mad at me for the pool inicent but I didn't mean to upset you and I'm sorry about the innicent in school. We used to be closer and I feel bad that I wasn't there for you today but I had to go to practice." He said sadly.

I could see the sadness in his eyes and walked up to him and huged him tightly. I could feel myself crying but I didn't care.

**Josh's POV:**

For the next hour and a half Alicia just told me what happened and how she was feeling and I listened. I felt bad and some how I felt jealous every time she talked about how much she liked Derrick. We ordered pizza and laughed the whole night long. We decided to watch a movie and we sitting on the couch. DING DONG. She walked towards the door.

"What do you want?" She said roughly. I knew it was Derrick and I snuck out the backdoor but not before giving her a look and a goodbye wave.

**Alicia's POV:**

"I'm really sorry Leesh. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I'm not the same girl I was 3 years ago and I'm sick and tired of being one of the guys. It might of been okay 3 years ago but it sure in hell isn't now. O and thanks for checking on my this afternoon." I said coldy. I didn't care if it hurt him it was the truth.

"I'm sorry but I had dentention again and then I couldn't because I had practice. I wouldn't of came over right away if I could and you should know that." he said quietly.

"I think we should just be friends. I think I have feelings for someone else but i don't wanna loose you as a friend. I'm sorry." "It's okay. I think we should just be friends for now." He said scrunching up his nose. I giggled. We hung out for a while and when he left I dreamt about someone. And his name is Josh Hotz.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

I woke up to the sound of my phone. Who could be texting me at 7:00 in the morning? Of course its Josh:

**Hey we'll meet you outside :D**

**-Josh**

I smiled. I walked into my closet and picked out TopShop jean short shorts, a black top, pink wedges, a hot pink betsey johnson tote, and a hot pink bow hairband that I placed in my hair. I grabbed my jewled phone and texted back to Josh.

**Hey kay thanks. O and we need to talk.**

**-XO Leesh**

**Josh's POV:**

I read the text from Leesh. I responded back quickly making sure the guys didn't see.

**Kay. I acually need to ask you something 2. Meet me outside the school after 1 period.**

**-Josh **

I was going to ask her out. Her and Derrick broke up and I broke up with Kristen a day after Alicia came back.

I walked outside and leaned against the building. I saw her walk out, and she looked HOT! She gave me a hug. "Leesh. Wanna be my girlfriend?" I said so fast. My heart was racing. Would if she said no? She leaned up and kissed me. Fireworks.

2 Weeks Later

Alicia's POV:

I grab my RL scarf and head outside. Its getting cold as winter approaches. I wait for Josh to pick me up for school. I have been going out with Josh for 2 weeks and its been great. He is my best friend and i feel like I can be myself around him. 5 Minutes go by. I wonder where he is. I picked up my blackberry and call him. No answer. I decide not to leave a message. Frustrated I call my driver and he takes me to school. If I haven't mentioned this already,I became friends with Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire. I'm still good friends with the guys though.

"Hey Dylan! Hey Claire! Hey Kristen! Where's Massie." I asked them.

"O she is running late because she wanted to stop at Starbucks fora latte. She said to meet her inside." claire responded.

"O well, Okay!" I replied and we all walk in.

Massie's POV:

I walk out of Starbucks Latte in hand and I drive to school

"Ha ha Josh! Stop it!" I heard a girls giggle but it didn't sound like Alicia.

I peer around the building and see Josh making out with another girl. He is all over her. I quickly turn away and rush into school making sure that they didn't see me. I have to keep this quiet and talk to Josh alone about it. If Alicia finds out she will be crushed.

**** In THe Hallway*******

Alicia's POV: I open my locker and put my books in. I grab my purse and lunch and close my locker. I come face to face with Josh. THe last person I want o see right now. I am still kinda pissed about how he ditched me this morning.

"Hey Leesh. Whats up?" He asked me like nothing is wrong.

"What's up is that I had to drive to school alone thanks to someone." I said coldly.

"O yeah aout that. My mom forgot to wake me u[ and i didnt get to school until really late so I didnt have time I would of texted you sooner but I couldn't find my phone.: He said. Just like clockwork his phone strted to ring.

"I thought you said you lost it." I spat out harshly. Way to lie to my face Josh. HTats really caring.

"I found it in my locker this morning. Do you honesty think I would lie to you?"

"I guess not I'm just being paranoid." I said and smiled.

"Cool. So wanna hang out tonight. I have practice but that ends at 5:30."

"Yeah that sounds great. My mom's on a buisness trip so I'm going to be alone anyway." She caressed his cheek with her hand. She gave him a sweet kiss. He continued it and licked her bottom lip asking for entry. She allowed me and they kept at it until they both needed a breath. She gave him a long hug and walked off to class.

Josh's POV: I felt bad. Not about him kissing someone else but how it might impact Alicia if she found out. Before practice he is going to end it with Carrie and thats final. He swept his dark brown locks away from his eyes and turned around in his classes direction just to come face to face with none other then the famous Massie Block.

"Hey Josh." She said is a fake sweetly tone.

"Hey Massie whats up?" I replied casually.

"O cut the crap Josh! I know what's been in your mouth and most likely its not just Alicia's tongue! I saw you this morning and don't try to deny it. Do you enjoy the way Alicia kisses you and the fact that you know that you can kiss another girl minutes later without her even having a clue. Well funs over because she's getting suspicious and its one slip of my tongue that puts your relationship in the toilet." She said smirking and walked off leaving me their dumbstruck. HOLY SHIT I'M DEAD.

Alicia's POV:

I walked out of the school and into my limo. Once I'm home I walk into my room seeing Massie on my computer. "Hey Massie. I didn't know you were comming over!"

"I need to talk to you. And what I'm about to tell you i'm not wanting to say but its tearing me apart seeing you kiss and hug him while he is doing this to you." "Umm. I don't know what your talking about." I said very confused.

"JOSH IS CHEATING ON YOU. I SAW THIS MORNING HIM BEHIND THE SCHOOL KISSING CARRIE LOCKWOOD. I NEEDED TO TELL YOU BECAUSE HE IS ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE DIC AND DOESN'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS YOU."

"wh..what!" I sobbed.

"I know. I'm really sorry. But don't cry. He's not even worth your tears."

"Yeah your right." I said wipeing my tears. "I'm gonna break up with him tonight when he comes over."

"NO! don't! I have a way to get revenge. Call Josh and cancel. Were going to the mall with the girls. Were gonna get you looking hot tomarrow for school and give him a taste of his own medicine." Massie said with a evil grin. I smiled devishly. Whatever were going to do to Josh I'm totally for it. I wipped out of my phone and texted Josh:

Hey Josh,

Can't hang out tonight. :(

Don't bother to text, call, or IM me tonight cuase I'm going out. I'll see you tomarrow. 3

-Leesh

I put the don't bother to text, call, or IM me tonight because I'm going out part to leave him thinking I'm mad at him but the heart part to think that I'm not. This way he is getting mix signals and it confused. Me and Massie walk outside and drive tothe mall. We spot the other girls and meet up with them. We were gonna find some hot ass outfits for me for this week and then they were going to sleepover tonight and give me a sexy makeover.

Josh's POV:

"Hey baby!" Squealed Carrie.

"Hey LIsten I don't think we should continue this, Alicia is close to finding out and Massie knows. I feel really bad and don't wanna do it anymore. I'm sorry." I replied.

"No. I'll tell alicia and she will hate you. Come'on we have something special and Alicia could never be the girlfriend that I could be." She pleaded. That is true. Alicia never really wanted PDA and i was into that. I didn't think that I should not be abel to kiss my girlfriend in public, i mean seriously that's what having a girlfriend is like. And she was always hanging out with Massie and her friends lately so maybe I should continue it...

"Okay. Fine, wanna head to the mall?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She squealed.

Massie's POV:

Alicia is gonna look hot! We already went to ton's of stores and were on are way to get haircuts in the salon in the mall. Alicia's style was cute and flirty but now its gonna be sexy and dangerous. The plan is to walk right up to Josh kiss him and then end it. It will be soooo good! As we walk out of the salon Alicia's hair is curly, isn't of her usually straight, and she has sidebangs making her look awesome! As we head out of the mall I spot in the corner of my eye Josh, holding heads with Carrie! That little homewrecker! Ugh! She is sucha bitch.

Later on that night:

Alicia's POV: We were all hanging out at Massie's having a sleepover before school tomarrow so we could all help me get ready in the morning. I love my new look, it will surprise Josh but also get me more guys! Were playing what I should wear tomarrow. We pick out: A low cut red tank top with a pair of black lips on it with a black cardigan, black skin tight jeans with red 5 inch heels, and a red headband to top it off. Also a red Michael Korrs bag.

In The Morning: Okay, so I'm dressed in my sexy outfit and Massie, and Dylan are doing my makeup, while Kristen, and Claire are fixing my hair. They did my eyes smokey black and grey and they did my lips red lipstick. I look sooooo good! We get in her car, and arrive at school. Everyone is already at school so we walk in. As we strut down the hallway all guys are staring right at me. I just keep a straightface and walk up to Josh.

"Woah, Alicia.." He gasps. I smirk and push him against the locker and kiss him roughly. Then I look him straight in the eye, pull back my right hand, and collide it with his cheek.

I hear gasps from everyone including the Derrick and the gang. "Did you really thing you could cheat on my and I wouldn't find out?" I smirk. He just frowns.

"I.I...I.." I put my figure to his lips.

"Save it for someone who acually care Josh..." I blow a kiss and walk off with a huge smirk on my face. Let the games begin.

Josh's POV:

"What the Fuck just happened?" I asked. All my friends look at each other before bursting out laughing. "I can't believe you cheating on that hot piece of ass bro." Derrick said while laughing.

"Yeah she's like the hottest girl in our school and the new clothes are helping too." Kemp added.

"Yeah Damn." Cam said.

"I know." I said while punching the locker. Shit I just lost her.

Alicia's POV: I walk into the lunchroom and see all eye's are on me. I put on a confident face and walk over to Massie.

"Hey guys!" i said cheerfully. I have been in a great mood ever since this morning.

"Hey Alicia?" I hear a voice sounding much like the asshole I slapped in the morning. I smirk and say sweetly, "O Hey Josh." "Can I talk to you outside." "Whatever." I get up and we walk out together as everyone is staring at us and wispering things like "Where are they going", "I though they broke up" "Are they gonna hookup?" I ignore them and walk out. We get in the hallway and I lean again a locker looking at my nails.

"What?" I snap harshly.

"I'm sorry. You were my frist girlfriend and I wasn't really sure how to act. I felt terrible and was gonna break it off with Carrie but she threaten to tell you and I didn't wanna loose you but I did anyway. I just wanna know if we can still be friends." He said sighing at the end.

"Sure." I said still looking at my nails.

"That's it?" He asked unsurely.

"Yup. Now Com'on" I said and walked towards the lunchroom with him fallowing me.

I wasn't gonna make a big deal and cry about it. He said he was sorry and that was fine with me I don't forgive him but we still can be friends at least.

At Night On Her Computer

(Alicia's screen name XoSeXyLeEsHxO, Josh's SN SoccerPlaya97, Massie's SN 2CuTe4U101, Derrick's SN kickassgoalie555 and thats all you need for now.

_Kickassgoalie555: Yooooo_

_XoSeXyLeEsHxO: Whatcha want D..._

_Kickassgoalie555: Harsh, Leesh :( haha. I acually wanted to talk to you..._

_XoSeXyLeEsHxO: Go for it..._

_Kickassgoalie555: Acually 2 questions... First u keeping the new look... and Second what went down with u and my homie today._

_XoSeXyLeEsHxO: Yes I am keeping the look gotta problem? :P and he cheated, i found out, slapped him, embarrassed him, were friends again. Got it?_

_Kickassgoalie555: But why aren't you upset. You were really into him._

_XoSeXyLeEsHxO: Yeah key word was. I'm not anymore and I think I'm just gonna date around for now and not be in a serious relationship for now._

_Kickassgoalie555: sounds like a good plan. Gtg practice c ya!_

_XoSeXyLeEsHxO: xoxoxoxo_

_Kickassgoalie555 has signed off._

I signed off and got outta my chair. I finished my hw, and got ready for bed.

**tell them all i know now shout it from the rooftops write it cross the skyline all we had is gone now.**

"Hello?" asked without looking for the number.

"Hey girllll" Massie replied.

"Hey whats up?"

"Wanna hang out tomarrow."

"Ugh can't i said I would hang out with the guys even though I would much rather hang with you girls. Wanna join us? Were going to slice of heaven."

"Umm sure. Hey listen my phone battery is dying but go online later kay?"

"Kay see ya!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

NEXT DAY AT SLICE OF HEAVEN

Shit. I'm running late and I don't wanna the girls to feel awkward with the guys. I run in to the polar and see that the guys are sitting with the girls. I scan for a spot at the table and see that their are none. Did they forget about me. I hide behind on of the plants and text Derrick, and Massie.

**Hey I'm gonna be a little late. Text me back so I know you got my message**

I pressed send and waited for them to recieve it. I head a high pitched giggle and saw that Derrick had pulled Massie on his lap. EW Barf! I heard Derrick's phone go off. He pulled it out scanned it quickly and didn't even bother to text back! RUDE MUCH. Then Massie's phone goes off and she doesn't even bother to check it cuase she is to busy...KISSING DERRICK. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I leave in frustration and go to the spa to calm down. A few hours later I get home. My mom is still away. I sigh and walk into my room I sign onto ichat.

(Alicia's screen name XoSeXyLeEsHxO, Josh's SN SoccerPlaya97, Massie's SN 2CuTe4U101, Derrick's SN kickassgoalie555 and thats all you need for now.)

_SoccerPlaya97: Hey where were you 2day? XoSeXyLeEsHxO: IDK. I didn't feel well so I went to the spa instead._

_SoccerPlaya97: O well I'm off to hang out with Kristen. C ya._

I was about to respond when he logged off. Ass...

_kickassgoalie555: well well well if it isn't Miss noshow. I thought you were just running late. _

_XoSeXyLeEsHxO: well i did show up to see that you didn't really need or want me there in the first place. O and next time you wanna ignore my text to kiss Massie make sure I'm not there to see it!_

_kickassgoalie555: I'm comming over._

_Kickassgoalie555 has signed off._

Ugh! i sighed. I didn't want him over! I walked over to my mirror and looked into it. At least my outfit was alright. DING DONG! I walk downstairs and open the door. He is standing their with a smirk on his face. He walked in and went upstairs into my room.

"Why are you even here?" I asked him.

"Because you needed a best friend and thats why I'm here. Whats wrong?" I sat down on my bed.

"I don't know. I used to be the only girl in your guys lives and now you guys have other girls to keep you company."

"First thats insane cause when the girls showed up I wasn't checking if Massie or Kristen was there I was looking for you. Sorry I didn't text back... No one could ever replace my best friend Leesh and you should know that."

I hugged him tightly and he threw me on the bed still in the hug and landed on top of me. I giggled and looked into his eyes. He looked sad. I took my hand and caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and for some reaosn this time it felt right not like when we first dated and I don't know why. I wasn't interested in anyone else. I pulled back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked hurt in his voice.

"You kissed Massie my best girl friend. This can't happen. She likes you. Alot. We can't happen."

"I don't like Massie! I like you. I never stopped." I leaned in and kissed him again. And he kissed back and for the next 10 minutes of us making out I wasn't thinking of anything except for him.

**The Next Day**

Beep, beep, beep! I slammed my alarm shut. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I look down and see Derrick! He opened his eyes

"AHHH!" He fell of the bed.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Between us?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I think we made out but thats deffinitley it."

"O NONONONONO! Derrick and Massie Derrick and Massie. Not Alicia and Derrick! THIS IS WRONG!"

"For some reason even though I like you this isn't right."

"Finally! Finally you get it through your head! Now get out." I said while pushing him out.

"okay but this doesn't change anything between us right?" He asked.

"Besties forever...DON'T WORRY! see you at school!" I shut the door and sighed. I gotta get me a boyfriend. Kissing all my friends isn't working for me. I got dressed in a skintight black skirt will a loose black and white striped shirt and white wedges. I also put a black hairband in my hair and grabbed my bag. I walked out the door and went to school. I passed by kids to get to my locker but one guy caught my eye. He had jet black hair that was swept to the side ( like zach efron's but black), like Derricks not like Josh's that was short. He was hanging out with the football players. I usually don't hang with them cuase I perfer scoccer better. I walked confidently over to them. I need to get to know this kid.

"Hey. Why don't I know you?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Came last week. But don't worry I noticed you." He smirked looking me up and down.

"Alicia Rivera." "Liam Johnson."

We both smirked.

"Are you coming to the game tonight."

"One week and your already on the team? Im impressed Johnson."

"Last Names Already. Ouch that hurt Reviera." He said grabbing his heart dramatically. "It's a home game. I'll be looking for you." He winked and walked away with the other players. I walked to my locker. I want him. Badly.

At LUNCH "Hey Mass hey kris hey dyl and hey claire." I said.

" Hey leesh." They said in usion.

"So I have to talk to you guys about something." "Whats wrong." "I have a crush on the new kid Liam." "What wrong with that! that kid is fine." Kristen said.

"I know but..."

_Flashback._

"_I hate those footballers." Derrick said gritting through his teeth._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Cause they act like their own the world. There obnoxious assholes." Josh said._

"_Yeah the only thing worse then having to put up with them is you dating them leesh." _

"_hhahahah yeah that would be soo bad." Cam said._

"_Promise us you will never fall for a footballer." Derrick said angry._

"_I promise Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp, and Dempsey never to fall for a footballer." i said._

_End of flashback._

"Wow. That sucks." Claire said.

"Tell me about it." I said agreeing.

"Well if their your real friends they would understand. I would deff talk to Derrick though first." Dylan said.

"Okay. well ill go find him. I'll see you guys at my house after school?" I asked

"Totally see ya!" They repsponded as I walked away.

I saw Derrick practicing with Josh on the soccer field. I crept up behind him and jumped on his back.

"WOAH! Hey Leesh."

"Hey!" I said climbing off his back.

"Okay. Listen I'm gonna tell you something and I don't know how u guys are gonna take it."

"Okay..." Josh and Derrick said.

"Ummi'."

I said so fast.

"REPEAT IT SLOWER!" he said.

"Umm I'm going to the football game tonight cuase I might have a crush on one of the players." I said.

"NoNoNoNo." Josh said pacing in a circle. Derrick just stood there blankly.

"Are you kidding me?" Derrick said finally speaking.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH ONE OF THEM!" he yelled in my face.

"Which one of them is it anyway?" Josh asked calmly.

"His name is Liam he's new." I said usurely.

"FUCK! I HATE HIM ALREADY! HE COMES INTO SCHOOL WITH THE COCKY ATTITUDE AND NOW IS HITTING ON MY BEST FRIEND! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING ALICIA YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT WITH HIM!" Derrick screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MY FATHER! I CAN DATE WHO EVER I WANNA DATE AND YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I EVEN TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT FIRST! YOUR OPINION MEANS THE MOST TO ME AND YOU KNOW IT BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO TO BE WTH AND IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH ME AND LIAM DATING OR EVEN JUST BEING FRIENDS THEN maybe were not as close as I thought we were." i said saying the last part slowly and quietly.

"What are you saying." He said hurt in his eyes.

"I'm saying that until you can accept it i'll have to find a new best friend." i said coldly and walked away, my heels clacking on the sidewalk.

AT THE GAME I got dressed in black shorts with a dark blue tank top. ( the school colors were black and dark blue) I wore black hightop sneakers with blue laces. My hair was in pigtails with blue and black ribbons on it. FInally I had GO BOCD! up my legs. I had dark makeup on but no face paint on my face. I walked on the bleachers to find Massie and the girls. I walked over to them.

"Hey girlies!" I asked.

"Hey you look awesome!" They replied. Massie was wearing a pair of Blue Chloe Shorts with a Raulph Lauren ruffled black shirt. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a hat that said BOCD on it. She was wearing Steve Madden Knee High 2 inch heeled black boots. She didn't have writing on her legs but did have GO TEAM! on her cheeks. Dylan was wearing black leggings with a BOCD jersey and boots. She wrote BOCD on her cheeks and had her hair in braids. Kristen was wearing a similar outfit to Dylan's but she has blue leggings and black shirt her hair was down in curls. Clair was wearing blue jeans and a gap black v-neck. SHe was wearing her regular white keds with her hair down.

"Thanks! You guys 2! way to have school spirit!" I said laughing.

"So which one is your boy toy?" Kristen asked smirking at Alicia.

"Haha he's not mne!...YET! haha no he's number 25."

"Eh" Massie said.

"Ma." Kristen said

"Gawd!" Dylan squealed.

"That boy is so fine." Claire said breathless.

"OMG he's comming this way! Do I look good?" I asked nevously.

"Perfect." I heard a voice say behind me. I turn around to see him smirking.

"Hey Johnson." I said matching his smirk.

"Rivera, there a celebration party at mine tonight. Wanna come? You can bring your girls."

"The game hasn't even started yet. Why are you sure you are gonna celebrate?" I asked.

"Please were gonna win."

"Cocky Much?" I asked laughing.

"You could say that." He said, winked. "Meet me after the game Rivera." He called walking away.

"and would if I don't Johnson." I asked him teasingly. "You don't wanna know." He said laughing and started warming up. I looked back to the girls and they were impressed.

"Wow he is so into you!" Massie said.

"You think?" I asked.

Derrick's POV:

Me and the guys were walkig towards the game. We heard the girls were going to be there nd even though we hate football we hate our girls falling for them even more. I spot Massie and Alicia talking to Kristen, and Dylan. Cam went to find Clair as we walked towards them. I saw in the corner of my eye Liam pointed to Alicia showing her to his friends. THey were all staring! That's my best friend. I was angry but I knew that it wasn't there fault. She was wearing barely any clothes. Me, Josh, Dempsey, and Kemp walked over to the girls.

"Hey girls" I said.

"Hey" They replied, except for Alicia of course who's facial expression was blank.

"I'm going to get a water. Anyone want anything." Alicia asked.

"No were good." Everyone answered.


End file.
